A New Arrival
by princessaladdin
Summary: Phoebus and Esmeralda converse while waiting for the arrival of their first child.


**Author's Note: Hi there! This is my first contribution to the world of FanFiction! I really hope you'll like this story. It took me about a week to write it.**

**I honestly don't care if you review or not. It makes no difference to me. I'd just be happy if you read it, but if you left a review, I'd definitely appreciate it! I just don't require it, that's all (:**

**Phoebus and Esmeralda are one of my top favourite Disney couples, and _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ is my [second] favourite Disney movie! (And believe me, that was hard to pick, because I am a full-on Disnerd, through and through. Plus, it's a VERY close second to _Aladdin_, as you might have noticed.) Being such a fan, it upsets me that there are hardly any decent fanfics on here for HOND! So, I've decided to make something myself... ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything! The only character that is mine is Giovanna. All rights belong to Disney.**

**Enjoy! 3**

* * *

Phoebus dragged a wooden chair across the room and set it next to his and his wife's bed, where Esmeralda lay-having gone into labour about an hour earlier. Phoebus had gone to their neighbour's house to order someone to fetch the midwife from The Court of Miracles so he could stay with Esmeralda.

His wife's eyes were closed in pain; one hand atop her enlarged belly. He reached for the knit blanket that was bundled at her feet and spread it across her legs. Then, he perched on the edge of the chair and grasped Esmeralda's free hand. He grinned slightly when she willingly entwined their fingers. "Is there anything I can get you, love?" he asked eagerly when she opened her eyes, after her contraction had subsided.

Her emerald eyes lifted to meet his anxious gaze. Esmeralda half-smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine. It just hurts. A lot. The contractions are getting stronger." She responded quietly.

Phoebus smiled, almost in relief, and released her hand to sit next to his wife on the bed. He lifted a leg to stretch out on the mattress and the other one dangled off the edge. He opened his arms, as an offer for comfort, which she gladly accepted. He tightened his right arm around her slender shoulders while the opposite hand smoothed over her stomach repeatedly, where their almost-born child stirred impatiently. Esmeralda endured another contraction as she nuzzled her head into Phoebus' collarbone and savored the comforting motion his hand created on her abdomen.

"Nervous?" She asked him. She really hoped he wasn't. But now, seeing her in this condition...he might have been.

Phoebus sighed. He confessed, "I am, a little, I'm afraid. I just hope everything goes well. I'm not quite prepared to lose you."

Esmeralda's heartbeat quickened at his words and she immediately tensed against him; eyes widened in sudden fear. Her face gradually got warmer as tears moistened her eyelashes and her breaths became uneven and worrisome. She instinctively shut her eyes-not only because a contraction had been brought on, but to staunch the tears, which she failed in doing so, because a few droplets escaped and slid down her flushed cheeks. Her husband felt the wetness on his neck; realizing the intensity of what he'd said-and mentally cursed at himself for mentioning the possibility of something going wrong within the next few hours.

"Phoebus, I can't do this...what if I..." Esmeralda choked out, her unwanted tears preventing a clear, steady voice from being produced. She was upset with herself for getting emotional. It made her feel meager and helpless.

He shushed her gently and spent a few moments calming her; apologizing for his carelessness and rocking her slightly, yet careful not to cause her any more physical pain. "Just know, that..." he began sincerely as he reached a hand up to caress her unruly raven curls, "..I love you. How I ever got lucky enough to be with you, I'll never know. But, God, I love you so much." He finished, as he took her hand, once again, in his. "You're gonna be alright, sweetheart. I promise." Phoebus tenderly kissed her temple, then lingered in that position for a while, with his cheek pressed above her left ear.

He could tell she was feeling vulnerable at the moment, and he knew she hated it, but she couldn't help it. But it was just her and her beloved in the room. He had been the only one she'd revealed this side of herself to. The uncertain, scared side. He reveled in the thought of knowing her like no one else ever would.

As Esmeralda squeezed his hand every time the pain shot through her system, he allowed himself to think through the scenario as they waited for the midwife to arrive to deliver the baby...

Baby. The very word enlightened him.

They'd have a baby; a child of their very own to love and to raise together, in a few hours. It was unbelievably exciting, yet wonderfully horrifying. Phoebus had never thought of himself a "kid person"-much less a father. To be honest, he never even imagined himself in a marriage, or any strong relationship, at that. But somehow, he had managed to fall for Esmeralda-oh, how he hard he had fallen-and received her love in return: enough to stay bonded to him for a life time. It was out of that love that this child had been miraculously created. And he planned on loving the child equally; with all the passion in his existence.

"Ah!" Esmeralda let out a quick, sharp cry of pain and leaned further into her husband. Pain had already consumed her, causing her to exhale shakily through her nose. She clasped her hands together behind Phoebus' neck, pulling herself up to position her stomach in a more comfortable position, and he obliged; one hand still rubbing her midsection and the other arm cradling her the best he could. She knew this was just the beginning of her suffering and was frightened of the hell she'd endure in the very near future. She tried to remind herself that it would all be worth it, that she'd have a newborn in her arms soon enough, and that she would finally be a mother, and she'd finally be able to embrace Phoebus properly. But the straining sensation in her stomach was making it very hard to focus on the positives.

"You're going to have to leave. As soon as the midwife gets here." Esmeralda managed to croak out, breathing heavily on Phoebus' neck.

Worry quickly etched on Phoebus' face. "She'll...kick me out?" He asked dejectedly.

Esmeralda nodded. "Husbands are never allowed to be with their wives during delivery. We talked about this." She reminded him; her voice thin and unstable. How he wished he could be with her; holding her and whispering sweet encouragements in her ear. But, alas: she knew that a male's presence was never permitted. No matter how stubborn Esmeralda could be, the midwife would always stamp their foot down harder.

Phoebus frowned in disapproval. "I'd just really like to be with you. It's not fair that I'll be forced to stay outside and...hear you..and be helpless." he said cautiously. The last thing he wanted was to pace around his living room, hearing Esmeralda's cries of suffering while he was forbidden to comfort her in any way.

His wife lifted her head to smile at him reassuringly. While she awaited another contraction, Esmeralda used the opportunity to speak: "Go visit Quasi. Or Clopin. You can entertain each other." she suggested. "I'll stick through it. Afterwards, we can be together, don't worry. Hopefully, we'll have a little one to join us." A smile crept onto her face.

Phoebus beamed. "Now you've gotten me all excited." He chuckled lightly and leaned in to give her a kiss, which Esmeralda could only return briefly until yet another substantial contraction caused her to release his lips and bury her head into his shoulder and nearly whimper in pain.

"I really hope Giovanna comes here soon, because you're-" Phoebus' sentence was cut short by a knock on the bedroom door. The couple looked up simultaneously.

A middle-aged woman with bronze skin like Esmeralda's, yet more worn-looking, poked her head into the room. She was obviously a gypsy; bare-footed and clothed in bright colours. She smiled sympathetically when her gaze landed on Phoebus, with a struggling Esmeralda in his arms.

"Hi there! I hope you don't mind me inviting myself in. The front door was cracked. I figured you'd be back here. Your neighbour boy told me it was urgent." She reported, plopping her well-used carpenter bag on the floor.

"That's alright. I wouldn't have been able to get the door anyways." Phoebus reassured Giovanna. He glanced down worriedly at his wife, rubbing her bare upper arm gently and planting a kiss on her hair. He informed the midwife, "The contractions have been only a few minutes apart. Does that mean...?"

"Oh, yes, dear. It's almost time. You'd better get going. She'll be in good hands, my boy. Nothing to worry about." Giovanna replied, grinning warmly.

Phoebus wasn't at all ready to leave Esmeralda. Yet, he knew that it was no use arguing. Giovanna was a gentle and understanding woman, but she could be stubborn as a mule. Most midwives were, unfortunately. A frown grew on his face as he ever so slowly slid himself off the bed and turned to leave. He didn't want to make it any harder on himself. Esmeralda sank backwards onto the headboard and gazed lovingly at her husband. Her hand remained clasped to Phoebus', and she yanked him back to herself, smiling mischievously. She wasn't going to let him go so easily.

"You think you can get out of here without a kiss?" She remarked. Phoebus returned her smirk and leaned in until he was millimeters from her lips, looking deep into her beautiful eyes before replying in a low voice, "You make it pretty damn hard."

And then he captured her mouth with his in a fervent exchange, until Esmeralda playfully shoved him away. "Get out of here. I've got a baby to deliver." She teased. Her husband gave her one last peck before being taken by the shoulders and scooted out of the room by Giovanna. "Out, out, OUT, you love-sick boy!" The midwife ranted. Just before stepping out of his bedroom, Phoebus turned to face Giovanna and caught her hand with his. She looked up; their similar brown eyes making contact briefly.

Phoebus hesitated, before closing his eyes and whispering, "Please. Make sure both of them make it through this. I'm begging you." He prayed Esmeralda hadn't heard him.

Giovanna was surprised by his desperate plea, but smiled warmly and patted the hand that held hers. "Everything will be fine. Take my word for it." She said gently. Phoebus murmured a 'thank you' and kissed the woman's tan cheek before turning away and leaving, and the bedroom door thudded shut.

* * *

**Another chapter will come, sometime soon! Thank you for reading! 3**


End file.
